The Writing on the Wall
by seci595
Summary: Natsu has hidden his power and fought his way through life since his father disappeared. Everything begins to change when he finds his name painted on an strange graffiti emblem. After discovering a lost part of his life, will Natsu choose to take the hand that has been offered or continue as if nothing ever happened? Rated T just in case, story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I bring you a second story, one that my friend Brylee Rose and I are co-writing, The Writing on the Wall. Enjoy!**

_A small girl cried. Her hands had grown cold when he had left. He could always keep her warm, but now he was gone. She shook the spray bottle, and added another flourish._

Natsu could hear the shouts of the angry jocks behind him, trying to catch him despite knowing Natsu had never once been caught by _anyone_. Kicking off his shoes to silence his footsteps, Natsu jumped a fence and sprinted through the tall grass. The stupid bastards just didn't understand that he hadn't been trying to pick up any girls. It wasn't his fault that one slut was hanging all over him when all he wanted was some damn quiet time. The jocks could have the slut. Natsu just wanted to be alone.

After running over the rough rocks he knew preceded the railroad tracks, he ducked under the bridge and waited twenty minutes. After they didn't find him, he eased out of the corner he'd wedged himself in and stretched out. Normally, Natsu would have just beat up the bastards, but when there were eight of them and one of you, sometimes odds were just odds. So Natsu ran. The sun had gone down at some point, leaving him in near darkness. He sniffed around, finding no trace of any human beings, and so lit a fist to cast some light around. This power could have easily removed the annoyance called 'jocks', but it would also have labeled him a danger to society, and he would have been mercilessly hunted for the rest of his life. He wandered down the hill and decided to read the obvious graffiti on the concrete embankment that held up the bridge above him. Stupid things like "Jack rules" and "Rebel heart" decorated most of it, but some more organized art attracted his attention.

A huge red circle covered a large portion of the wall, its center containing a strange bird-like symbol Natsu wasn't familiar with. In large blocky writing around the symbol, someone had inscribed,

"ALL THE LOST WILL FIND THEIR HOME AND THEIR WINGS WILL FLUTTER AGAIN"

Written in various writings within the circle and the words were names. Names such as Rori, Allie, Chandler, Sake, Echo, Del, and Rover. What caught his eye though was one name written in flaming graffiti letters in the bottom, as though a short person wrote it. It was his name, Natsu. He ran his hand over the paint, making sure that he wasn't just seeing things. Why would his name be on this wall? There was zero chance there anyone else shared his name, so someone was clearly looking for him. Not to mention they knew about his fire power. Why else would the name be written in flaming letters?

"Recognize a name, my friend?"

A low, throaty voice that sounded like it belonged to a young boy startled him out of his thoughts. His head snapped around to the pillar the boy had come from behind, fire blazing now. There was no point in hiding it; the boy would have already seen it. Strangely, the boy had his face and head covered by a black bandana and a black beanie. Only his fringe poked out of the hat, bright blond and long. Everything the boy wore was black and loose, hanging off a thin, short frame.

"So what if I do, kid?"

"Well, do you recognize your name at all?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine, then. I'm only the one who did half of this graffiti, so this is your last chance to ask any questions. I just came to make sure no one had dared graffiti over my work."

Natsu debated asking, but realized that he could be stuck if he did. For all he knew, this whole thing was just some nasty trap designed to get even for some wrong he had committed.

"I have no questions for you. Get lost before I burn that fringe off."

The boy's face crinkled in what would have been a smile if Natsu could have seen his face. Nonchalantly, the boy swiped his fringe out of his eyes to reveal stunningly brown eyes.

"Maybe you don't have questions now, but you will later, Natsu. I recommend going home the back was; the jocks are waiting at the front entrance to your house. Have a pleasant night."

Before Natsu could ask the kid how he knew his name, the kid leapt backwards into a hole Natsu hadn't noticed in the dark. The hole closed behind him as if it was never there. Natsu let his fist burn out, stunned beyond belief. Someone else had some kind of power, and they knew who he was? Someone was looking for him? Nobody had given a shit about him since his dad disappeared, let alone someone who could potentially have something in common with him. Running home, he noted with interest and a smile that the boy had been right; the jocks were at his front door. He climbed in through the fire escape soundlessly, locking the window behind him. Natsu had a very hard time sleeping that night between thoughts of the boy's identity, his powers, and the mysterious new turn his life seemed to be taking. Could this be bigger than he had originally imagined?

_A girl cried in her room. The tears were different now, though. Her heart was breaking; lack of room to hold all her joy overwhelming her. For the first time in fifteen years, her hands felt warm._

**So this is chapter 1, and I hope that you see fit to give Brylee and I feedback so we can consider writing another one or at least continuing this one. Tell your friends about this one, and tell us what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, Brylee and I were completely shocked at the feedback we got on the first chapter. You guys are fantastic! Thank you so much! We hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to spread the word!**

_A girl stared. The rain never stopped. Water dripped down her window, and water fell on her lap. She was inside. The girl cried._

Natsu stared outside, a sigh escaping his lips. It had been raining for two days, so he had found himself stuck inside with his thoughts. Naturally, his only thoughts were of the night under the bridge with that young kid. Nothing further had happened, but he kind of wished it would. Life had been exciting for a couple minutes there; lapsing back into a normal routine was difficult.

"Natsu! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Gray knocking on his door. He picked himself up and opened the door for his friend.

"Jesus, what were you doing in here that you couldn't hear me practically breaking your door down?! I almost actually did!"

"Chill out, ice cube. I was just thinking and didn't hear the door."

"You, thinking? What the hell happened? Someone die?"

Natsu punched Gray on the shoulder, only mildly annoyed. Thinking really wasn't something he normally did beyond deciding whether to fight someone or not.

"I met a strange person the other day that said some strange things. I guess they've been stuck in my head."

"Was it a girl?"

"No. It was a young kid."

Gray stared at his rather gloomy friend, wondering just what the hell had been said to him. Natsu never got this hung up on anything, let alone a person. He grabbed a seat on the couch and turned the TV on. Natsu continued to stare out the window.

"If you're this hung up over it, you should go talk to the kid again. Maybe you'll get more out of it this time."

Gray heard a bang, and grinned at his friend. Natsu was long gone, and hopefully the next time he saw him there would be a smile on his face.

Natsu found the railroad tracks quite easily, nothing with relief that the symbol was still there. He took shelter under the bridge, shivering a bit in the cold. He normally refrained from going out in the rain, but this occasion called for it. Staring at the symbol, he wondered when, or even if, that boy would show up again.

"Looking for me, Natsu?"

That voice again, and he began to wonder if this kid was some kind of psychic. This time, the boy was dressed in loose decorated jeans, a red hoodie, black beanie with a skull, and a red bandana on his face. Once again, his fringe was sticking out of the hat. The kid's eyes were visible, though, and Natsu figured that came with a level of trust.

"Actually, yes. I'm ready to know why my name is written on this wall. Will you tell me?"

The boy's eyes crinkled; Natsu knew he would tell him.

"Where would you like me to start? The story of why your name is on this wall is a long one, but I have the ability to shorten it. Know that if I do not tell you, all will be revealed in time."

"I want you to tell me what I need to know."

"Very well. This symbol is the symbol of Fairy Tail, an underground society of people who have magic, like you and I. Their sole goal is to ensure that the world remains as uncorrupted as possible. Threats are eliminated and people are kept safe. Nice and easy. The names on this wall are names of members that have disappeared, been lost, or should have been members and never were. You are one of those members, Natsu. Your father was a member until he died. His name is on our memorial plaque. So, now you have the choice: will you join Fairy Tail?"

Natsu reeled at all the information thrown at him at once. Secret society? Fairy Tail? His father? What the hell? Not to mention, how did this kid know all this? He couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen!

"How do you know all this? You're like, twelve!"

The kid laughed, and the low throaty voice he had come to associate with the strange kid heightened a little in pitch. It sounded pretty musical; Natsu had a thought that the kid might be a good singer.

"I'm not quite who you think I am. That explanation can wait for now, though. Have you made your decision?"

"Can I sleep on it? You're kind of trying to change my life here."

The comment should have come out glib, but to Natsu, it just sounded scared. The kid nodded his head slowly in response, tugging slightly at the now-wet bandana around his neck. There was a hole in the bridge above him; it had soaked him from head to toe. If not for his heightened senses, Natsu would have missed the shiver coursing down the kid's body. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You cold? Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"I don't stay anywhere. Living outside helps me stay tough."

"You can't sleep outside in this. Come back to my place tonight; it's just me, but you probably know that. I can lend you clothes and a bed while I consider your offer."

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass."

The boy barely finished his response before his body stiffened and collapsed. Natsu ran over, concerned with the boy's sudden moan in pain.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Just a wound my most recent mission left me with."

That was enough for Natsu. He lifted the boy into his arms, marveling at how light he was, and began carrying him home. The boy kicked and fought, but there was no way he could compete with Natsu. Five years of street fighting had left him stronger than any kid.

"By the way, I don't think you ever told me your name."

For the first time since Natsu met him, the boy fumbled for words. After a second of stuttering, he managed to get out,

"Luca. My name is Luca."

"That's not your real name, is it?"

"Not hardly."

They laughed all the way home, Natsu accepting that the boy had his secrets. For now, he could keep them, but if they were going to keep seeing each other, that would have to change. Watching the boy sleep later, complete with bandana and beanie, Natsu wondered just how many secrets one little boy could keep.

_A girl slept. She dreamt of the home she had lost, the one where he hugged her and kept her warm at night. Dreaming about it was enough for tonight; so the girl dreamed._

**Here's another one, and remember: we encourage feedback of all kinds. Let me know what you think and I will pass it to Brylee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear, this story is ten times easier for us to write than anything. Ever. Well, that just means we'll update more. Enjoy!**

_A girl cursed. The wound in her stomach hurt, but her pride hurt worse. She gritted her teeth in defiance and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was better than this._

Natsu woke to a bloodcurdling scream, high-pitched and terrifying. He shot up off the couch, spinning around a couple times to wake himself up. Figuring that the scream came from his guest upstairs, he took the steps two at a time. Throwing the door to the room open, he almost gagged at the sight that greeted him. Luca was standing with his shirt pulled up to reveal a nasty, obviously-infected stab wound that had to be excruciatingly painful. His face was twisted in agony, hands shaking.

"Luca! You need to go to a hospital!"

Grabbing the boy gently by the shoulders, Natsu shook him until his glassy blue eyes finally rose to meet his own.

"No. I need you to take me to Fairy Tail. They have a magic healer there that can fix me better than any hospital. I assure you, this does not count as your decision. Please. I don't want to use my magic right now for fear of becoming sicker."

"Tell me where to go."

"Take me back to the railroad tracks. The symbol is the gate to Fairy Tail."

Natsu felt like face-palming over the simplicity, but just carried the panting Luca down the fire escape. He kept a motor bike locked up in a shed behind his apartment building, so he carefully propped Luca up in front of him and drove like the devil. He didn't give a shit about the cars honking when he tore off the main road and tore through a field. Thanks to his insanity, they arrived at the railroad tracks in under five minutes.

"Natsu, you drive like a maniac. You're supposed to have motion sickness, though."

"I only get it when I'm not operating the vehicle. No more questions. How do you open this gate of yours?"

Luca dug through his pocket, yanking out a really strange keychain. There were large golden keys hanging from it, all with strange symbols he vaguely recognized as the zodiac engraved on them.

"Touch one of them to the insignia and wish really hard to find Fairy Tail."

Natsu did as he asked, feeling slightly foolish. A key to open a gate made sense, but to wish for Fairy Tail? It sounded like a something from a dorky novel. Nevertheless, he followed Luca's instructions. The fairy-or at least that's what he assumed it to be-glowed brightly, spinning obnoxiously before transforming into a square set of double doors. Luca lurched forward and pressed his hands against the doors. They flew open at the light touch, and Natsu's jaw hit the ground.

In front of his was the most fabulous place on Earth. It had a bar atmosphere, but clearner and bigger. People milled about levitating things, fighting, and laughing together. The people all looked a little odd, but Natsu supposed that had to be the magic. He was so entranced by his eyes he almost missed Luca falling forward in a dead faint. Natsu caught him by the back of the hoodie, pulling him back up to slump in his arms.

"This boy needs help!"

A dozen heads turned and one little girl with bright blue hair darted forward, waving her hands over the unconscious boy. People began to gather around.

"Natsu, please lay Lu on the ground. It's easier for me to heal that way. Where is the wound?"

"Stomach. It looks like a stab."

The girl pushed up the now-flat Luca's hoodie to place her hands on his abdomen. Natsu had to actually reign in his shock when the wound closed up and just disappeared. Luca breathed easier, still unconscious, but clearly better. The little girl wiped her sweaty brow, proffering her hand to shake.

"I'm Wendy Marvel. Thanks for bringing Lu back. Who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu freaked out internally when whispers started going around, people asking people to go find others. Natsu stood back up, trying to find someone who would look him in the eye. None would save one. A red-haired woman about his age stepped forward, eyes like daggers and face like stone.

"If you are lying, I will gladly dismember you. Prove your identity."

Prove his identity? Natsu scrambled. How could he prove who he was? A hand in his startled him. Luca was using his hand to pull himself up off the ground. Natsu actually made an effort to help, and Luca quickly found his feet.

"Use your magic, Natsu. Show them the power of a fire dragonslayer."

A grin finally stretched across his face. A chance to use his power for fun? Absolutely. He lit a finger, allowing the fire to creep down his arm until it consumed his entire body. It had been so long since he used his magic to this extent. The guild around him erupted in mixed emotions. Some people cried, others laughed, some shied away. Luca smiled his crinkly-eyed smile, not releasing Natsu's left hand. Natsu made sure that hand didn't catch on fire. Stifling the flame, he continued to grin at the crowd around him. The red-head had tears in one eye.

"You ARE Natsu. Welcome home."

The crowd rushed him, gathering into a giant group hug. Over the sea of bodies, Natsu managed to catch sight of Luca talking with a short old man. Pushing through the hug, he stumbled to Luca.

"You're not leaving my side, kid. You're the only one I know here."

"Do you know me, Natsu? I will only tell you who I really am if you choose to stay here."

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I leave a place that thinks it's awesome to light yourself on fire? I'm staying!"

The guild roared and the old man shouted "Drinks on the house!" The red-head came over, placing her hands on Luca's shoulders.

"I assume you will tell him your true identity now?"

"Yes, Erza. A normal outfit, not the bunny one."

Natsu had no idea what they were talking about, but when the two figures began to glow, he automatically took a step back. After a second of not being able to make them out, Natsu gaped at the sight in front of him. Erza looked the same, but in Luca's place was a gorgeous blonde girl wearing a tiny vest tube top and a mini skirt. She was about his age with a mischievous grin dancing all across her face. Natsu fell over in shock, scooting back on the floor.

"Where did Luca go? Who is this girl?! What the hell?!"

The girl laughed gently, kneeling down in front of him so she could look him in the eye. The voice that issued forth was remarkably similar to Luca's, except more natural and higher.

"I am that Luca, Natsu. My real name is Lucy Heartphilia, and I am a twenty-year-old Celestial Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail. It is a pleasure to properly make your acquaintance."

She extended her hand, small and delicate now that he got to examine it. He hesitantly shook the hand, still not quite believing what was going on. So that means a girl had slept in his bed? His face promptly reddened. Lucy seemed to know exactly what he was thinking because she laughed that same musical laugh.

"Please don't make this more awkward than it has to be. Do you think I am one hundred percent comfortable with the idea of sleeping in a man's house, injured and vulnerable?"

Natsu got the feeling she was just trying to ease his mind, but he still laughed. He and Lucy laughed so hard, the guild joined in, not understanding the entire situation, but willing to roll with it. Lucy helped him to his feet, and he decided that this change in his life just might work.

_The girl cried. She cried tears of pain from her stomach and cheeks that burned from laughing so hard. That was him; he could always make her feel warm somehow. The girl cried some more, and then she smiled._

**Well, how many of you saw that coming? We tried not to make it too obvious, but someone had already picked it up. Congrats! So Luca is Lucy, and Natsu is now a member of Fairy Tail. Onward!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A girl sighed. It had been three weeks, three whole weeks since she'd been home. Everything had already changed; could it have changed more?_

Lucy trudged her way through the mud and muck of a swamp. She wasn't that far from Fairy Tail, but this stupid sludge was slowing her down. She was completely out of magic power after meeting a drain mage on her way home, so calling a spirit to help her or even keep her company was impossible. Unfortunately, a lack of stimulation to occupy her mind meant she was thinking about Natsu.

She had left for this mission right after bringing him to Fairy Tail. He'd complained a little, but quickly became more concerned with the goings-on of the rest of the guild. She didn't tell him she didn't have to take this mission. She took it because she needed to think. Natsu had no memories of his past, which meant the couple times she'd been with him as a child were gone. Lucy still did not know why he had amnesia, but it still broke her heart. She felt selfish just considering her broken heart though; the rest of the guild had known his as well, and he didn't remember them any more than he remembered her. Lucy silently cursed Igneel for being such a hermit. Hadn't he realized that other people had loved his son? Lucy cursed herself again for her, again, selfish thoughts. Of course he had, that's why he'd raised Natsu so quietly. Dragonslayer training was the most difficult magic to master, and Natsu was one of only five she could think of. Once he got back in the groove of fighting, Natsu would be a good mage and a great friend.

"Hey, Lucy! Wait up!"

Lucy allowed herself a small smile. A man running over the now-frozen swamp skidded to a stop next to her, shirtless and grinning. She let him catch his breath before hauling herself up out of the mud and onto the ice. At least this was solid ground, no matter how slippery.

"You should've asked me to do this one with you! I could have done this and you would be home already."

"You just got off a mission, stupid! You need a break occasionally!"

"Psh, yeah right. I'm fine; you're the one who needs a break."

Lucy laughed; she would refute his statement if it wasn't true. Gray always had a way of making her see things like they were. He grabbed her backpack from her and just kept freezing the swamp water so they could walk.

"So when do you plan to tell Natsu that you're a member? He's going to freak out, you know."

"That's why I'm putting it off. When he freaks, he fights, and if he knows I have magic he's going to freak even more. I might actually end up hurt."

"Since when were you ever afraid of getting hurt?"

"Since I'm going on your next mission with you so you don't get hurt again. I know you are more than capable of handling anything thrown at you, but you also shouldn't have to end up in our infirmary with a life-threatening injury every time you come home."

The swamp now behind them, the friends walked on solid ground. At some point, gray had lost his shoes and socks, and so now walked in only his pants. Typical stripper. Lucy would let him go until he started to go for the pants, and then she would say something.

"Gray, I think my dad might be on the move again. The guys I beat up on my mission had his business card on them and there's been some political strife with the corporation recently. I think I might be in some trouble soon."

Gray slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug.

"You know that even if he does move, Fairy Tail will keep you safe. That life is in your past, Lucy. Leave it there."

Their conversation had brought them to the guild gate. Gray pressed a hand against the insignia, bringing forth the doors.

"Are you going to walk me in? I always like being accompanied by my big brother."

"But Lucy, I'm not your brother, so I think I should just go hide somewhere."

She grabbed his hand, effectively holding him in place. They were practically siblings, and he knew it, but he was also nervous about meeting Natsu.

"Come on, Gray. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't tell him."

Gray sighed, knowing she was right and hating it. He gripped her hand tight, praying that Lucy would lend him some of her strength.

"Alright. Let's go."

They each put a hand on a door, pushing it open with ease. The guild stopped their partying to look, delight on all of their faces except one. Natsu was awkwardly staring at them, or more accurately, her and Gray's clasped hands. Gray had met Natsu's stare, attempting to find something to say. He didn't get a chance before Natsu's flaming fist crashed into his face with the force of a speeding train. Gray hit the ground hard, already forming an ice blast to counterattack, when Lucy grasped Natsu's right arm and bit it. He howled in pain, shaking Lucy off and checking his arm for blood.

"LUCY KICK!"

The guild had to stifle their giggles at Natsu'sl stunned and bruised face colliding with a pillar. Natsu slid to the ground, groaning in barely-conscious pain.

"Before you fight him, you will listen to what he has to say, Natsu. I will not tolerate premature judgment."

She dragged both of them into a closet, shut the door, and locked it tight. Master laughed at the boys' misfortune. Lucy pulled up a chair at the bar and ordered a milkshake.

"So how long do you think it'll take them to sort out their issues?"

A bang rattled the closet door, causing many guild members to stare. Lucy smirked and looked back to Master.

"Not long. Natsu can listen when he wants to, and this is a story he needs to hear. I mean, Gray has been his only friend since his dad died. Of all of us, I'm almost positive Gray means the most to him."

_A girl drank. The whiskey helped burn down the lump in her throat she hadn't been aware was there. Why did she have a bad feeling about all these good things? The girl put down another shot._


	5. Chapter 5

_A girl listened. There was quiet on the other side of the door, a quiet that confused her. There was always noise from that particular door. She moved closer and listened harder._

Lucy went back to the closet and knocked gently on the door. Immediately, the door rattled as the boys attempted to get out.

"LUCY! LET US OUT OF THE CLOSET!"

Erza wandered over, amusement in her eyes. She and Lucy shared a smirk; the boys were going to pay for their destructive behavior. Lucy decided she would speak first.

"You want to come out of the closet?"

"YES!"

"Damn what did you guys talk about in there? I mean, I got nothing against gay people, but for two very straight men to turn around and come out of the closet after a short talk is impressive."

The guild roared with laughter, hooting and hollering about Natsu and Gray kissing and things of the like. Erza high-fived Lucy, the girls laughing hysterically at their friends' misery. Lucy put her hand on the doorknob, fully intending to let the boys out now that everyone had had their fun. She immediately yanked her hand back, cursing under her breath. The doorknob was burning hot. After another second, it melted altogether and Natsu kicked the door open.

"You're going to pay for that one, Lucy."

In response, Lucy slapped Natsu across the face with her not-burned hand. Instantly, all Natsu's fire went out. He rubbed his face where she hit him, wondering what the hell had just happened. Natsu looked back at his angry blonde friend, noting with dread that she was holding up a burned and blistering right hand.

"You can be a real bastard sometimes."

Gray shot out from behind Natsu, worry etched all over his face. He clutched her burned hand, attempting to cool her burns. Gray walked her to a barstool, still holding her hand, and called for Wendy. Natsu watched with mixed emotions. He mostly felt bad for burning her, especially since Lucy was only trying to help him and Gray sort things out. They had sorted everything out, actually shaking hands with Gray so they could move on, and as thanks for Lucy, he had seared her hand.

"Natsu, what were you thinking?"

Erza stood behind him in full armor, sword drawn and eyes blazing. He swallowed a lump in his throat and ran for his life. Lucy watched with slight amusement. Her hand still hurt, but Gray's ice was keeping it from returning to its former agony.

"You okay, Lucy? He's an idiot."

"I'm alright. He doesn't think things through, but I forgive him. Just get Wendy over here."

Wendy came running into the guild, panting slightly. She immediately went over and healed Lucy's hand.

"Sorry that took so long, Lucy. I was out shopping."

"It's fine, Wendy."

Master came down the stairs, eyes searching the guild. The guild stared, wondering if he required someone.

"Lucy, come to my office now. Gray, go find Erza and Natsu. I need to speak with all of you after I'm done with Lucy."

Natsu leaned against a building, tired of running from Erza. The woman was a demon! He climbed up to a roof so he could catch his breath and rest. His thoughts wandered, skating over his conversation with Gray to fall on Lucy. Natsu still wasn't sure what to think of his new friend. She was so radically different from most girls he knew; he didn't know how to treat her. Sometimes he just considered her one of the guys, but other times, like when he saw Gray holding her hand, he felt like she was a girl. On top of that, he knew she had many secrets, including his child years. How did she know him? Natsu had been mostly alone his childhood, save the couple years prior to the age of ten he couldn't remember. Why was she so upset when he didn't remember her?

"Oi, flame brain! Get your ass down here! Master wants to talk to us!"

Natsu jumped off the roof, landing next to Gray and scaring him half to death, much to Natsu's satisfaction. They set off to find Erza, praying she wouldn't still be angry by the time they tracked her down.

"So, what does Master want?"

"I'm not sure, but it involves Lucy."

"What are you and Lucy?"

Gray just looked at him with a confused glance.

"What's your relationship with Lucy? Are you guys dating?"

Now Gray freaked out, laughing and calling him stupid. Natsu was kind of pissed his friend didn't seem to be taking him seriously, so he cuffed him.

"Natsu, Lucy is practically my sister. We've always been together, well, at least since she ran away from her father and joined the guild."

For some reason, that set him at ease, although it brought up an interesting question: why had Lucy run away? When had she run away? Where was her family now? Too many questions. Erza came out from behind a building, grabbed the boys by the collars, and dragged them to the guild. They were all quiet as they ascended the stairs, wondering just why they were being called. Erza threw the door open in her usual style, but what met their eyes had Natsu sprinting inside and Gray and Erza staring in shock. Lucy was sobbing on the floor, chest heaving and hands shaking.

"Lucy! What happened?!"

Lucy didn't respond, just clutched Natsu's T-shirt and buried her face in his chest. Erza went to Master, visibly disturbed by Lucy's tears.

"Master, what has happened?"

He looked his children in the eyes, already anticipating an explosive reaction. Gray was particularly curious; he wondered if this had something to do with Lucy's family. Family was the only thing that could push Lucy this far.

"Lucy's father is on the move again. He wants her dead."

_A girl screamed. She couldn't count the times she had been in this situation, but every time felt a little worse. She wondered if he knew that instead of striping her back with that damn whip, he was striping her heart. The girl screamed a little louder; no one heard. Why couldn't he hear her when she needed him most?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I realized that I forgot to put an author note on the last one, and I really apologize for both that and my infrequent posting. I've had a rough couple weeks both personally and regarding others, so I had to put writing on the back burner. I plan to get my life back under control and post more regularly. Here's my first action chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

_The girl braided her hair, pulling the silky strands into a semblance of order. The only order in her life, it soothed her. Would her life become as the braid, requiring all three strands to support it? Could a single rip break it? The girl finished; she let it fall out in the wind._

Lucy stared out over the ocean, lost deep in thought. The water had turned black when the sun had gone down, leaving her staring out over an inky sea. Her friends had long since retired for the night. Her mind wandered over the issue of her father. For ten years, he had seemingly accepted her choice to pursue life as a mage, not a trophy daughter, but now, he wanted her dead. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what had changed. Absentmindedly, she pulled a bottle of red spray paint out of her messenger bag. Whenever she was lost in thought, she liked to paint, but she couldn't paint here for obvious reasons. Her gaze softened when she realized what can of paint she had with her: it was the can she'd used to paint Natsu's name. Lucy always used a different can of paint for each name so it was more special if she actually brought someone back.

"What's up, Lucy? Are you feeling better?"

Speak of the devil. She slid the paint back in her bag and turned to her friend. He wasn't dressed in his usual T-shirt and jeans, but rather only a swimsuit with a towel over his shoulders. She afforded him a puzzled glance, much to his amusement.

"What? I was planning on taking a swim. The boat's going to dock soon for the night, and I figured since it was warm, I'd jump in. I haven't been swimming since I was a kid."

"What happened to your motion sickness?!"

"Wendy made me a potion before we left; I have enough for the trip there and back. I shouldn't be able to eventually become immune to this stuff either, so it works out. Now, about that swim-"

"I wouldn't go in this water, Natsu. It's rather famous for being infested with sea monsters. Unless you're game for a fight, I wouldn't suggest it. Why is the captain stopping here? This area is also known for being a hotspot for pirates due to the closeness of the shore lines."

Natsu stared out into the limited distance, beginning to understand her point. The whole situation was odd. Why would the captain stop anyway? The trip across the ocean took a long time; they should be plowing through it. All of a sudden, the distinct smell of a mass of human beings hit his nose, human beings moving fast. He could hear footsteps now, and he didn't like this one bit. He pulled Lucy closer to him, close enough so she could hear him when he whispered,

"I think this was all a set up. Run and get everyone to evacuate the boat. I'm assuming these guys probably have something to do with you, granted their timing and the halting of the boat."

"Got it. What about you?"

"I'm going to smoke them out. Let them see what kind of power they're going to have to deal with if they want to get to you. Get moving before they hit the ship."

Lucy ran out, and Natsu stared out at the humans setting up for a fight. He summoned the fire, allowing it to slowly creep over his entire body. Lucy looked back to her friend, in awe of what he had done. He looked like the devil himself. She ran into her room, grabbed her keys and whip, and darted for the top deck where Erza and Gray were last she saw them. They were still there.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THE BOAT IS UNDER ATTACK, EVERYONE MUST IMMEDIATELY EVACUATE AND MAKE FOR SHORE! GRAY, ERZA, WITH ME!"

Just then, a rocket hit the side of the boat, sending several people over the edge and knocking many more off their feet. Lucy found herself smashing painfully into the railing around the edge of the boat. All the breath got driven out of her, leaving her winded and stunned. Gray ran over, pulling her away from the rail and back to the center.

"Lucy! You okay?!"

She nodded, still unable to speak, but grabbed her keys and wished hard for Aquarius to hear her call.

"You wanted me, girl? I assume you want me to take care of these bitches shooting up the boat. Once again, you've interrupted me and my boyfriend, so you better not call me again anytime soon."

Lucy rolled her eyes, finding her breath again. Aquarius vanished into the water, and Lucy tugged Gray and Erza to the bow. Natsu was still there fighting, the deck under his feet beginning to split from the intense heat. Many men were already burned or unconscious. Erza and Gray leapt into battle, swords and ice flying. Lucy cracked the whip, drawing a couple men's attention away from her friends. She'd be damned if this battle went without her landing a blow. The boat was shaking, but her aim was true. Natsu watched out of the corner of his eye as Lucy flung soldiers over the rail with her whip, skillfully avoiding direct contact.

"There you are, Lucy. Nice to see you're in good shape, even after throwing away your life. My men are gone, but I am more than capable of handling a little girl."

A cloaked figure had appeared on the deck, hand outstretched. Lucy watched in horror as Erza, Gray, and Natsu were paralyzed by this man's magic. She threw up her hand, holding her most powerful spirit key, even though her magic was low due to the lengthy summoning of Aquarius.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! LEO!"

An orange-haired man in a suit poofed into existence, eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"What magic, Lucy?"

"All I can tell is paralysis."

Natsu struggled against the magic holding him down, exasperated by his inability to act. His fire wouldn't light, nor would his body move. He followed the new man for a minute, but resumed staring at Lucy and attempting to draw strength from her seeming lack of fear. She continued her fight, trying to get the man either off the boat or onto the deck. He proved adept at dodging, though, and managed to avoid both her and the orange-head.

"Give up, Lucy. If you just come back to see your father, he won't kill you and he'll leave your friends alone."

"NO! He doesn't make deals like that! You're a liar! RELEASE MY FRIENDS!"

Instead, she found herself watching the man cut Loke down and wrap a hand around her throat so fast she barely comprehended it. She beat against him with her fists, frustrated with her lack of magic and strength.

"Now there's no point. There's a reward out for you, and I intend to claim it. Unfortunately for you, it never said what condition you had to be in. That means I can have a little bit of fun before we get to his new office. Enjoy this last glimpse of your friends, Lucy dear. It's the last time you're going to see them."

"Actually, it's the last time she's going to see you."

The man's eyes widened in shock, hand slackening. Lucy kicked him in the stomach and Natsu knocked him out with a well-timed punch. Lucy slumped to the ground, gasping for breath and now starting to shake from her narrow escape. Natsu pulled her into a hug, heart breaking for the girl whose past could haunt her like this.

"You're okay, Lucy. Everything is fine now."

Lucy felt her tears, but didn't care. Her heart had nearly given out when that man had almost taken her. Now, it was being put back together very slowly as Gray and Erza revived and joined the hug. The boat rocked silently, all the passengers gone and probably rescued. Natsu allowed his chin to rest on her head. Realizing that he didn't particularly want to let go of his blonde friend, Natsu figured something else out: he had it bad for Lucy. The thought made him blush and awkwardly pull away.

"I'm going to go get our stuff. We need to keep moving if people have tracked us down by now."

Gray smirked at Natsu, having put two and two together regarding Natsu's sudden actions. If the moment was right, he would have teased him about it, but Lucy was quickly losing consciousness due to her complete loss of magic.

"Natsu, take Lucy instead and head for town. I know you can smell it out. We'll leave all our stuff and buy more in town. Erza and I will clean up and track you guys tomorrow."

Natsu stared at Gray, really wishing he could punch him. Instead, he lifted Lucy into his arms and made for town. It wasn't far, but it seemed a lot longer carrying Lucy. She kept distracting him.

_A girl shuddered. Her life was so screwed up. Imaginary worlds were beautiful, but only for as long as she could sustain them. She wanted a life that she didn't want to escape from. The girl prayed for her future._

**So things are starting to happen, and I finally got the story moving. I felt a little out of my league this time around because my friend was twice as busy as me and couldn't help with it. I ended up writing this one myself, so if it's not that great, I'm sorry and we could repost it later in a better fashion. Remember to review, we love hearing from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I was gone for a while again and come back with bad news for me at least: my friend has all but dropped this story, even though I plan on continuing. That means that there may be minor writing changes, as well as some struggling on my part because it's much harder to write on your own than with someone. I bear her no ill will; she is ten times busier than me. Therefore, I will do my best and rely on you guys to keep me on track. Thank you for your support!**

Natsu laid Lucy down in the inn bed, very tired and grateful he didn't have to argue with the innkeeper as to the reasons he was carrying a sleeping girl that had a few injuries. Given the hour of night it was and his attire (still only swim shorts), there could have been a whole lot more trouble. He pushed some hair out of Lucy's face, fingers tracing a scratch on her left cheek leftover from the fight. He couldn't help but mentally kick himself for not being more careful on the boat. He had known there were people after them, and he'd let his guard down. He wandered over to the dresser, hoping with little actual hope that there would be some extra clothes stashed in a drawer. Surprisingly, there was. He managed to find a tank top and some cargo shorts that fit him, so he threw them on after grabbing a quick shower. Lucy was still knocked out cold on the bed, now cuddled up in the blankets and shivering slightly. It WAS a little cold in here.

"Oh, Lucy. Just remember that I did this for you, not me."

Natsu eased himself onto the bed and pulled Lucy closer. He slightly raised his body temperature, and he felt her body rest. He really hoped she wouldn't kick him in the morning.

Erza and Gray managed to track Natsu and Lucy down around ten in the morning after going shopping for some methods to change their appearance. Both mages now sported blonde hair and matching outfits, passing off as twins to the onlookers. There was only inn in the town, so they checked there first. Upon approaching the door, they paused for a minute, hearing the sounds of crashing and breaking glass. Erza opened the door slowly, completely shocked at the sight before her. Lucy was chucking everything she could get her hands at a terrified Natsu. Natsu strayed into Lucy's arm range, a big mistake as Erza and Gray knew it.

"LUCY KICK!"

Natsu found himself painfully planted in the wall, groaning in pain. Gray snickered; even Erza chuckled at Natsu's misfortune. Lucy, however, was seething.

"I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AFTER A SHITTY NIGHT ONLY TO FIND THAT YOU'VE CRAWLED IN THE BED AND HAVE YOUR HANDS EVERYWHERE! YOU'RE DEAD, NATSU!"

"Um, Lucy, I think you already killed him. I'm not going to ask, but maybe we should set that aside and get to matters of importance. Natsu needs to be in one piece if we're going to make it to your father. You also need to change your appearances."

Lucy looked up, having just noticed Erza and Gray. She shrieked, grabbing for her keys on the dresser. Natsu moved quicker out of his place in the wall, though, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Chill, Lucy, it's Erza and Gray. You're strung awful tight today, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Natsu. It's not my fault I had a very rude awakening. So, we need to alter our appearances, huh? I have a spirit that can do that. Natsu, you want a hair change?"

"No!"

"Too bad. Gate of the crab, I open thee! CANCER!"

Natsu stared in shock and disbelief as a giant crab-man holding a pair of scissors appeared in the room, eyes covered by sunglasses. Did all of Lucy's spirits wear sunglasses? Lucy grinned at who Natsu assumed to be Cancer, fingers already piecing out her hair.

"Cancer, I need a boy's haircut, black with some fringe. Natsu needs one as well; I'll let you decide."

Without another word, the crab-man set to work superhumanly on Lucy's hair. When he was done about twenty seconds later (Natsu counted), Natsu barely recognized Lucy. Instead, all he could see was the boy he had first met with black hair versus blonde. The change brought around mixed feelings, as Natsu couldn't help but wish the change wasn't permanent. Lucy had to laugh when Cancer advanced on a clearly distracted Natsu and began fixing his hair. All it took was a bit of black dye and Natsu looked NOTHING like his normal self. Lucy sorted through the drawers of the dresser, glad to find clothes that were her size.

"I'm going back to my boy disguise. My father is looking for a blonde teenage girl; from now on, I'm Natsu's younger brother Hayate. Erza, you should be Gray's older sister. Come up with your own names so it sounds more natural."

Natsu racked his brain; names were not his forte. In fact, anything creative really wasn't his thing. Food always helped him think, so he sauntered out the door to check out the lobby. Lucy ducked into the bathroom, wrapping up her torso, throwing the clothes on, and fixing up a hat. Staring in the mirror, she realized she was far too comfortable dressing herself as a boy. Maybe after this adventure, she could stay at the guild and do some missions as a girl. A bang accompanied by loud voices startled her, but she paid it no attention. More than likely, Gray and Natsu had started arguing.

"Don't move, boy, or I'll blow your head off. I want you to listen to me very carefully. I'm searching for a group of kids a little older than you that consist of the following: one red-haired girl, one black-haired, most likely naked boy, another boy with pink hair, and a busty blonde. Have you seen them?"

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to figure out how to get out of this one. The man had a gun pointed at her head, and she could tell from the location of the gun he was shooting to kill. She didn't recognize his voice, nor could she understand this approach to finding them. He could not know that they were the people he was looking for.

"Listen, mister, I'm going to turn around and face you, because I really don't feel like talking to the mirror. I don't want any trouble."

The man held the gun in its place as Lucy slowly rotated to face her captor. He had a shock of messy blonde hair that could rival Natsu's, a scar over his right eye, dark blue eyes, and an earring hanging from his left ear. He appeared to be about her age, but was clearly a mage despite the gun. Lucy had known enough Dragon Slayers to be able to recognize the sharp canines, cocky smile, and excessive magical aura.

"I saw people like the ones your describing running through the streets last night from my window, but I saw nothing of them further nor do I know where they were headed. That's all I know."

The boy sighed and holstered the gun, eyes losing some of their previous excitement. He stared intently at Lucy, studying her with a ferocious gaze that made her shudder slightly. There was something wild, even _feral _about this boy she assumed was sent by her father. She was glad that so far, she had not had to fight him.

"Rogue, come on out and take care of this kid. He's too small to waste a bullet on."

Lucy watched in horror as the shadows in the room bended and melted into a human form holding a sword. She fumbled for her keys, but cursed when she realized they were inside the room. Kicking herself for finding herself in this situation, she decided on the last course of action she had: she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HELP!"

"ICE MAKE CANNON!"

Lucy shrieked when an icy cannon blast blew both the men in the bathroom and the wall of the hotel away. Instantly, arms were pulling her away from the edge.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Gray. Those guys were after us, and now they know what magic you do. I don't doubt they already knew, but now they can confirm our identities. We have to go!"

Gray let go of Lucy, pushing her out the door. Erza followed, already requipped into armor. Lucy ran as fast as she could, taking the stairs two at a time and leaping the last four. She prayed they could find Natsu in time, granted he didn't already know what was going on. His heightened hearing could not have failed to miss the massive explosion upstairs. Sure enough, a flaming Natsu greeted their sights when they reached the front doors, eyes furious.

"What the hell happened?!"

Erza cast a silencing glance, grabbing Lucy around the middle and tossing her to Natsu.

"Take her and RUN!"

"WHY ME?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FASTEST!"

No more explanation required. Natsu threw Lucy over his shoulder, sprinting as fast as he could and trying to ignore the sounds of battle behind him. Every instinct he had said to turn around, but the girl over his shoulder needed protecting. Not that he was against protecting her.

"Hey, Natsu, just hand me over, okay?"

The words were so quiet he almost missed them, but they were unmistakably there. He didn't stop running, just wondered in shock her reasoning.

"The hell, Lucy? Like we'd ever hand you over! They want you dead, remember?!"

"Yeah, but if I died or submitted to my father, then all this would be over and you guys could go back to the guild and live your lives happily. I'm not worth all this."

Natsu took a turn behind a building and pushed a now-standing Lucy into the wall, barely containing his anger.

"You listen to me, Lucy Heartphilia, and you listen good. Do you know where I would be if you were dead? I would be at home sitting on my ass wondering why I was alive. Do you know what would happen if I let you turn yourself in and we never saw you again? Gray would lose his baby sister, Erza would lose her best friend, and I would lose the best thing that's ever happened to me. Do any of those lives sound very happy to you? I really doubt it. So before you go saying stupid things like 'let me die', you should think about how fucked we would all be without you. You're worth the world to us, Lucy, and without it, the world isn't worth it."

Without waiting to hear her response, he threw her on his back piggy-back style and continued the sprint. At this rate, he could be out of the town and into the forest very quickly, giving them a better chance to think out a plan. They couldn't keep flying by the seat of their pants like this.

"Hey, Natsu."

"What?"

"Thanks."

His face turned bright red when he felt her press a kiss to the back of his head. He was very grateful she couldn't see his face, or he'd have a lot of explaining to do. With the forest line close, Natsu double-timed it. The further they could get, the safer they were.

_The girl held on. Everything could be falling apart, but no one would let her even crack. Why couldn't they just let her go? Didn't they understand that she was a lost cause? This girl held on to false hope, and she knew it. The girl held on a little tighter._

**So guys, I'm feeling really uninspired after graduation and shit. If any of you has suggestions or motivational words, I would be oh-so-grateful. I'm also wondering what you think of the italics story told on the tops and bottoms of all my chapters. Any guesses? I won't confirm anything, but I love discussions. Thank you again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So, bad experiences really can make for good writing, can't they? I had a horrible day today but it gave me the best ideas. I hope this works out. I also have an idea for a new story, but I'm sticking to my guns and finishing this first. I refuse to drop a story. Enjoy the new chapter, and remember, I really like you guys' feedback! **

_A girl bled. It hurt well, like life and heartbreak and failed expectations. At least this way she could see it, her life, heart, and failures flooding the world around her, escaping the nightmare that was her mind. The girl wiped the blood trail but did nothing to stop the flow. The girl bled for her regrets._

Lucy slumped against a tree, tired as all get-out and weak at the knees. After a group of rogue mages had found her and Natsu fleeing through the forest, it had taken all their strength to get away from them, especially considering one of the rogues had some kind of plant magic that kept throwing her and Natsu around. Natsu was currently leaning on her shoulder after being knocked out by said plants. Lucy cursed to herself; Natsu was heavy! Not to mention he snored.

"Natsu, what the hell am I going to do with you?"

He didn't respond, of course, but that was okay. She was currently searching for someplace safe to put him so she could go turn herself in. Even though Natsu would hate it and probably chase her, as long as she got to her father first, all would be well. Lucy hadn't told anyone, but she knew why her father really wanted her. If he managed to kill her, then all his ties to the magical world would be erased and he could advance in the world without fear of her coming back to him. Not that she would go back to that son of a bitch of her own free will without other motivation. She'd only told a couple people, but when she was young and lived with her father, she had been beaten mercilessly for being a mage. She had inherited her magic from her mother, but after her mother's death, he hated any reminders of her, including Lucy and her magic. Lucy had run away when she was around age eleven and found solace at Fairy Tail.

"I'm going to regret this."

Lucy dragged Natsu over to a giant bush and dumped him inside, making sure the branches covered him and slightly muffled the snoring. With luck, no one would pass this way before he woke up. Lucy straightened her hat, making sure she still held up her boyish appearance. She stalked away into the woods, fingers crossed and tired. She needed to get to her father.

Gray cracked an eye open, pain shooting down his spine and through his head. He barely remembered the fight that had left him in such a pitiful condition, but what little he remembered was enough to make him cringe. Those bastards had been strong, dragon slayers nonetheless. He really hoped that Natsu and Lucy had managed to escape.

"GRAY! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

A soft, warm body wrapped his torso in a crushing hug, nearly driving him back into unconsciousness. The pain was excruciating! Much to his chagrin, he knew the voice that had called him all too well, and he couldn't stay mad for long.

"Hey, Juvia. How did you recognize me?"

"Juvia will always recognize her Gray."

"How are you here?"

"Master sent more people after you guys after researching Lucy's father some more. Turns out he has some powerful mages at his disposal, and Master guessed you would need help."

"Who else is here with you?"

"Gajeel, Levy, and Mira."

Gray inwardly groaned. He didn't mind Gajeel and Levy, but Mira was trouble. Her constant match-making and meddling always ended up causing more trouble. All of a sudden, Gray remembered that he forgot Erza. He shot up despite the pain and searched the room. Finding her asleep on a bed nearby, he allowed himself to relax.

"Do you know how long it'll be before Erza and I are ready to go again?"

"The doctor told Juvia at least a week, preferably two. Juvia and the others can take care of it, though, while you and Erza heal. Who did this to you, Gray?"

"Two dragon slayers. One used some kind of white light magic while the other used shadows. They're extremely dangerous and powerful, possibly rivaling Natsu if he ever properly gets his head in the game. They cannot find Lucy; they will kill her."

Juvia nodded her head solemnly and ran out of the room. Gray cursed his inadequacy and wished Wendy were here. At least then he could maybe be moving again. His heart ached for his best friend and sister.

Natsu awoke to the prickly branches of a bush scratching him in the face. He quickly leaped out of the offending shrub, exceedingly confused. He immediately sought out Lucy's scent, disturbed to find it wandering away from him alone. What the hell was she thinking?! He'd be damned if the first girl he really like walked away from him right into the arms of her murderous father. Natsu set off at a run, eyes steely. That girl was so stupid.

Lucy wandered into the cobblestone town, skillfully avoiding eye contact with anyone and walking through as many pockets of scent as she could. She knew Natsu would be smelling her out, but he couldn't find her. She actually missed that stupid boy, though. It was the first time she could honestly say she missed someone. Deciding that thinking about her feelings was inappropriate considering her situation, Lucy shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind and kept walking. Killing her bastard father came first.

**So everyone separated! Now what?! If you have suggestions for how they should meet up again or what should happen while they're all apart, let me know! I'm open to ideas! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, and this chapter should be interesting. I set myself up with quite a predicament, didn't I? Well, I'll do my best. Just a side note, I'm seeking art for this if anyone has suggestions or wants to create something. PM me with your thoughts, and I will talk it out with you. Thank you again for reading!**

_The girl shivered. It was cold here, colder than tears and rain. All was not lost, but her pride was. The girl shook._

"Mr. Heartphilia, sir, we have your daughter in our custody. She is non-responsive to any questioning, refuses to eat or drink, and simply stares."

"Have you had her examined by a doctor to ensure that there is nothing medically wrong with her?"

"No, sir, because there are none in the area. One can be ordered in, but it will take at least three days for them to arrive. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes. In the meantime, make sure she is as well taken care of as possible. I want her healthy when I kill her. That is all. You are dismissed."

The soldier saluted, marching out of the room confidently. Jude Heartphilia watched with mocking eyes, making a mental note to have that soldier's attitude adjusted. He fingered the key in his right hand that would unlock his daughter's cell and the key ring in his left hand that belonged to her. They truly were beautiful, all a-shine in the artificial lighting. His daughter had kept them clean with the dedication of the lady he had raised her to be. With a snarl, he threw the keys across the room, satisfied to hear them crash to the floor in a corner.

"That brat will die for her insubordination. Magic is a crime, one I will punish her for. Damn girl."

Jude Heartphilia stormed out of his office, leaving the key ring in the corner, alone and forgotten. If he had paid attention, he could have heard the cries of her spirits seeking their beloved master and one lion roaring in anger. The particular key belonging to said lion sparkled more brightly than the others, shifting slightly of its own accord. Lucy Heartphilia allowed the tiniest hint of a smile through when she felt her magic change but not drain. Loke was free.

Natsu trudged through the town again, tired, hungry, and frustrated. Lucy's scent had abruptly cut off by the bakery, and he knew he would never find her at this rate. Damn girl was smart, running herself through scent clouds to erase her presence. Even asking about her had proved fruitless, because no one remembered one boy among the others that passed through this town every day.

"Shit, Lucy, didn't you trust me?"

No one could hear his quiet question; no one was paying attention. For all he knew, Lucy was lost, captured, or even dead at this point. He smashed his fist against a wall, ignoring the shouts of a shopkeeper when his fire cracked the brick. Natsu slipped away into the crowd. He grabbed a seat in an alleyway, wishing not for the first time that he had his father there to ask for advice. Igneel had always been good at problem-solving, a trait Natsu knew he lacked in. Thoughts of Igneel led him to thoughts of his 'amnesia'. Why couldn't he remember any of the members of Fairy Tail if he had supposedly met them all before? He cursed his inability to recall that lost time, whether it was currently helpful or not.

"Natsu!"

A voice shouting his name jerked him out of his thoughts, alarm spreading. No one should know his name here; Erza and Gray were far behind him. The person called again, so Natsu ducked behind a trash can and waited for the person to call again.

"NATSU!"

Wait a second, he knew that voice. Natsu peeked out from the trash can and was astonished to see that orange-haired spirit Lucy had summoned on the boat running around. Natsu couldn't remember his name, but this guy had to know where Lucy was. He darted out, grabbed the guy, and dragged him into the alley.

"Why the hell aren't you with Lucy? Where is she?!"

Orange-head tensed, obviously uncomfortable with being shoved up against a wall. Natsu stared at the non-responsive spirit before realizing that the orange-head probably didn't recognize him.

"I'm Natsu, spirit guy. Now answer me!"

"Prove that you're Natsu."

When the front of the spirit's jacked began to smolder, he grinned.

"Got it. You're Natsu. Sorry, didn't recognize you with black hair."

Natsu set the spirit down, his patience slowly wearing down as he realized that the appearance of orange-head without Lucy could not be a good thing.

"Where is Lucy?"

"She's been captured by her father. She's currently locked up in the jail, but it's impenetrable. I fear we may not be able to retrieve her if we wait for more help, though. Her father has her scheduled to be executed after a doctor examines her. If she's healthy, and my guess is she will be deemed so, she will be immediately killed. If not, she will remain in the cell while they do god-knows-what to make her capable of experiencing whatever pain her father has planned for her."

Loke watched as Natsu grew more and more agitated, and he wondered if this guy would be able to get the job done without risking his lady's life. His temper was a hard one to control, and this kid tended to do things on impulse. What he said next could define whether Loke trusted him or not.

"So, we need to sneak in there to get her. Our best bet is posing as the doctor and his assistant, am I right?"

Loke just stared in shock. Natsu, thinking? Forming plans? In what fucked up world did that happen?! Natsu waited for a response, a little irked by the apparent disbelief on the spirit's face.

"I think when it matters, kitty cat."

"You did not just call me that."

"I definitely did. You asked for it. Now, tell me how Lucy is."

At this question, Loke tensed up. If he told Natsu the truth, he was likely to become more agitated than he already was. If he didn't, the shock could jeopardize their mission.

"Lucy is . . . not herself. I fear that her desire either to kill her father or just die herself is corrupting her rationality. She should not spend more time there than she needs to."

"So you're saying she's losing her mind?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

Natsu punched a wall, savoring the feeling of pain. It helped keep him from just lighting up the whole town.

"When does the doctor come?"

"Three days."

Levy sprinted through the forest after Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira. Her short legs were barely keeping up, but she refused to complain. Lucy's life was in danger here, and so potentially was Natsu. After doing some research on the dragon slayers that had attacked Erza and Gray, Levy had discovered that they were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, possibly the two deadliest mages in the world. Their kill list was a mile long, and their wanted list even longer. These guys were powerful and merciless, killing and capturing for the highest bidder, who was currently Lucy's father. Levy knew that if they ran across Sting and Rogue, even Mira wouldn't be able to stand up to them. An arm around her waist startled her, especially when it lifted her onto a broad, strong shoulder.

"Shrimp, you're slow."

She felt her face grow hot at Gajeel's blatant insult. How dare he make fun of her when she was trying her hardest! She smacked him upside the head, not caring what he thought.

"Shit, I was just trying to help. Chill out. Stick with me; I'll make sure you're alright."

And now her face was hot again. Damn Gajeel.

Lucy maintained her deadpan gaze, sinking into a state of near-sleep. Her thoughts explored topics related to Natsu, Gray, Erza, Fairy Tail, and her father. If she ever saw Fairy Tail again, she was going to stay there for a couple weeks. If she ever saw Natsu again, she had to properly thank him for everything. Somehow, even when he wasn't here, he was comforting her. She couldn't pretend her heart didn't warm every time her mind strayed to him. Lucy held on to that feeling; it was a piece of sanity in this chaotic place. Maybe, just maybe, she could keep herself alive if she wanted to see them bad enough.

_The girl smiled. Everything was beautiful and all was well. Perfection had come with cost, but nothing she wasn't willing to pay. After all, the blood hadn't been her own. The girl smiled wider._

**Now you guys are privy to some kind of darkness in my italic girl's past. Any theories? I welcome them XD Remember, I need art and I need inspiration. I thank you for any assistance! Good night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got a review last night that made me chuckle (actually, it was the only review I got last night so you know who you are) and I just want to let you know that all will be explained. Still, no one has bounced ideas about who the girl in italics is at me, so I'll just keep up my cryptic approach.**

_The girl stumbled. Lately, she'd been doing a lot of that one way or another. What had happened to her confidence, her sureness? Everything shook again, and the girl stumbled._

"Get moving, brat! Your father isn't a patient man, and a blonde bitch like you isn't going to get me fired. MOVE IT!"

Lucy cursed mildly under her breath, wishing she had her whip so she could strangle this man leading her to her father. At the same time, she mentally kicked herself for thinking such violent thoughts. Since when had she thought about killing anyone? She'd never even held a consideration for killing her father, the man who had ruined her life over and over again. The bastard behind her gave her a particularly savage kick to her lower back, and she sprawled forward, cracking her head on the marble floor. She registered horrible pain before blacking out.

The guard stared at the fallen girl, a smirk growing on his already cold face. When she didn't move, he kicked her in the ribs. His master had ordered him to weaken her spirit, and the girl was particularly easy to irritate. The magic in her cell must have been working, then. Within the next two days, she would most likely be completely rabid, incapable of rational thought or reason. What the stupid girl didn't know was that her father had given up on her a long time ago. Now, he was taking pleasure in breaking what he had cracked years ago. He grabbed the girl by the hair, excited when she shrieked.

"Does the little girl not like having her hair pulled? Too damn bad."

The guard felt a chill run up his spine, though, when the girl stopped struggling and just hung from his grasp. Wasn't it hurting her?! He put her back on her feet and released her hair, noting her unsteadiness as she regained her balance. Her head rotated slightly so she would look him in the eye, and he couldn't help the goosebumps that erupted all over his body. Her stare was feral, cold, and seemed to pierce his very soul. She smiled a twisted grin, one that seemed almost cannibalistic.

"What's wrong, bastard? Are you _afraid_ of a blonde brat like me? You should be. I'm going to shred your skin off your face with my fingernails, then rip your windpipe out with my teeth. I'll greatly enjoy listening to you die under me. Who knows, maybe I'll be sated with just your death and I won't dismember you. Are you feeling lucky?"

Jude Heartphilia laughed at the screams that issued forth from the hallway beneath him, pleased his plan was coming to fruition. He snapped his fingers, sending a rush of men downstairs to deal with his rabid daughter. Maybe they would arrive in time to save the man's life. Probably not.

Natsu and Loke waited not-so-patiently for the doctor to arrive at the manor gates like he was supposed to very soon, according to Natsu's nose, anyway.

"So, may I ask why you have taken this as personally as you have? Lucy's problems, that is. I mean, let's be honest here, you've known her less than two months."

Natsu declined to answer, instead opting to toss a fireball between his hands in order to contain his temper. If Lucy's life wasn't at stake here, he would have hunted the damn doctor down already and burned down a couple buildings just to make himself feel better. This waiting game was killing him.

"Natsu? Are you listening to me?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious when I decided not to answer you."

"You don't need to be such a dick. I know you're worried about her. Do you think I'm not? I owe her my life both personally and on a professional level."

Loke watched as Natsu clenched his fists, clearly stoked about something more than just the waiting. From reading his body language, Loke could tell that whatever was plaguing Natsu had a strong shot of guilt attached to it. With that conclusion, Loke had it. He couldn't help the smile that filled his recently-somber features.

"Natsu, do you like Lucy?"

"I'm not listening to you, kitty. All you're doing is messing with my head."

"I'm trying to be your friend."

And Natsu knew he truly was. The spirit had been nothing but understanding and helpful since he showed up, and without him, Natsu wouldn't have a clue how to rescue Lucy. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and actually faced the orange-head.

"Whether I like Lucy or not doesn't matter, but the fact is I should have been there protecting her. She gave me this life at Fairy Tail, gave me back the meaning of my life, and I couldn't protect her life. Even now, there is nothing I can do to help her."

"Excuse me, but do you two work for the Heartphilias?"

Natsu whipped his head around, eye staking in the man wearing professional attire and carrying a briefcase and a medical bag. This man was the doctor. Natsu allowed a grin to crack his guilt, and lit a fist on fire.

"No, we don't, and now, you never will either."

"Please provide your medical license as proof of identity, sir."

The doctor handed his medical bag to his assistant, popping the briefcase open smartly and producing his license.

"Welcome to Heartphilia Manor, Dr. Sadlier. Mr. Heartphilia will meet you in the drawing room shortly to brief you on the problem here. Please call should you need anything.

"Thank you."

A younger guard walked on the doctor's right side, trying not to stare at the man's strange hair color. For the life of him, he couldn't fathom why a doctor would want to have pink hair. What ever happened to professionalism? He shoved those thoughts aside, though, and escorted the two men into the drawing room, showing them to a couple chairs. The pink-haired doctor waited until the young man left the room, then gave his 'assistant' a mischievous grin. He loosened the tie around his neck a bit, feeling a little warm from all the excitement coursing through his veins. Lucy's father had no idea who he'd just welcomed into his house.

_The girl sniffed. The smell of blood excited her now, and so did the sight. She absentmindedly drew curlicues in the pooling redness around her, grinning at her victory. The girl sniffed; no one could stop her._

**Alright, so I blame writer's block this time around. I could not get any inspiration for this chapter, nor did I know where I was going with it until about a half hour ago. I'll try not to take that long again, but no guarantees. Please review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here goes another one. I felt that the last chapter was a little more morbid than I usually write, but this story is taking a turn. Be prepared. I'm also looking for cover art for this, so if you have suggestions, please PM me!**

_The girl twirled. She could identify the magic, see it, feel it, taste it. It tasted like that man's blood. Promise of escape and eternal peace with a shot of iron. The girl twirled again, wondering when she could taste her father's blood._

Jude watched his daughter spin around her cell, eyes unfocused and feet clumsy. So this was the darker Lucy he had created when she was a child, the one he had longed to meet so that she could hate him. Why did she never hate him, even when he had beat the shit out of her? Her hate was necessary. Without her hate, he could never move forward in his life. With a daughter in his life, people assumed there was a weakness. He had no weakness. Checking his watch, he noted that the doctor should be here by now. This man, whoever he was, could be the true test of his daughter's sanity. His life was of no importance. Jude straightened his tie and dusted off his sleeves. His daughter laughed.

"I swear to god, if you touch your tie again I will strange you with it."

"But it's _uncomfortable_."

"It's for looks, not comfort, you idiot!"

"You want to call me that again, kitten?"

Loke was about to retort, but Natsu slammed a hand across his mouth. A knock on the door indicated that their conversation most certainly would have been overheard had they continued longer. Natsu straightened his tie, and put on his best confident aura before saying,

"Please, come in. We are the guests in your house."

A man entered, eyes cold and stormy, but brown, brown like Lucy's yet not as bright. Natsu made a quick judgment that this man was Lucy's father, Jude.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Lieder and Mr. Westin. I hope our hospitality was to your liking; we have been a little preoccupied with my sick daughter, so we did not have time to prepare refreshments."

"Please be assured we were more than comfortable. Now, if you don't mind, could we please discuss the patient? To my understanding, your daughter has been exhibiting strange behavior consistent with some kind of psychosis or mania?"

Natsu did not miss the haughty scent emanating off the man before him; it made him sick to just humor him and kill time when he could be saving Lucy.

"Yes, I regret to say so. She has been experiencing small bouts of depression over the last year, but never enough to warrant treatment. Lucy was having another bout when it seemed as if she snapped. She tried to attack one of my bodyguards and has been spouting nonsense. She even tried to hurt herself, so I put her in a cell below with a guard watching her at all time. The cell was the only place there was nothing already there to hurt herself. Shall I show you downstairs?"

"Please. I would like to examine the patient."

Jude held the door open for Natsu and Loke, who stiffly exited the room. Natsu tugged lightly at the tie again, feeling his temperature rising from anticipation and anger. This man was scum; Natsu longed deeply to burn him to ashes and scatter the ashes. The stairs were long, long enough for Loke to realize that Jude had not been joking when he said that he had put his daughter in the dungeon. Loke could feel the call of her keys and his spirit friends nearby but not strong enough for him to locate them. He vowed to hand Lucy her keys himself.

"I do apologize, but I'm afraid I am running a little shorter on time than I had originally thought. Please continue down this hallway and take a left, you will see my guard standing outside her cell. He has been instructed to give you complete privacy while you examine my daughter. I will come back to check on you in an hour."

Jude turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs, barely able to contain a smirk. This doctor wasn't much older than his daughter, and yet he was about to be killed by her. Natsu watched him go, allowing himself a small growl. Loke tugged on his sleeve. The hallway ahead was short; they could see the guard Jude had mentioned standing outside a solitary jail cell. As soon as they approached, the guard nodded an acknowledgement and walked away. As soon as the guard rounded the corner, Natsu ripped the tie he was wearing off and burnt it to a crisp.

"There's no going back now, Loke. I'm going to burn this place to the ground."

Loke did not answer. He stood in front of the cell door, a mix of emotions flooding his face and frozen.

"Loke?"

No answer again. Natsu stalked over, a bit angry at his friend's nonresponsive attitude. He waved his hand across his eyes, then looked through the cell slot. He stilled instantly. The cell was empty. He could smell Lucy all over it, but he could not see her. He grabbed the door handle, throwing it in. To his relief, Lucy was sleeping in the corner, a blind spot for the door slot.

"NATSU, MOVE!"

Natsu barely moved in time to avoid a tendril of black magic that had shot down from the ceiling. Grabbing Lucy and holding her close, he cast fire at the tendril, satisfied to watch it turn to ash. Lucy stirred in his arms.

"Lucy, you okay?"

She didn't answer, just turned her head up to him. Loke darted over, grabbing her and throwing her relatively limp bady away from Natsu.

"What the hell, Loke?!"

"That's not Lucy."

"What do you mean, it's not Lucy?!"

"You should listen to the little kitty. Lucy Heartphilia is dead, dead, dead, and I'd like you to join her."

A chill ran down his spine at the cold words. They came from a now-standing Lucy, but one with eyes no longer brown and a sadistic smile that didn't belong. She cracked her knuckles harshly. Natsu couldn't comprehend what had happened to his friend.

"Loke, what the hell? Care to explain what might be going on?"

The door to the cell slammed shut, locked, and magically sealed.

"This was all part of his plan, Natsu. Jude must have manipulated her mind with magic, and he plans to have her kill us. We have to figure out what's controlling her and remove it. It's most likely in this room-"

Loke got blasted back, cutting off his explanation. Natsu grabbed Lucy, locking her arms above her head with his own.

"Just kill me, Natsu. You'll never get her back."

"I will NEVER give up on her. Give her back you bitch."

Black magic shot down from the ceiling again, ripping Natsu away from Lucy. She sunk her nails in his chest, tearing bloody tracks down his torso. Loke pulled himself up off the floor, finding in horror that Lucy was tearing Natsu apart. He grabbed her around the waist, throwing her off Natsu. A nasty energy was brewing on the ceiling, dark and ugly.

"I think the magic on the ceiling is contaminating her mind! We need to get rid of it!"

"NO SHIT!"

Loke ducked as Lucy went to crush his skull. He swooped down, grabbing her by the waist, and pinned her to the wall.

"Burn it, Natsu!"

Loke's back began to blister as Natsu put off enough fire to fill the room; fire that would have certainly killed Lucy had he not been shielding her. He felt his energy dying out, but he would not leave his master to burn in the fire that would save her. She screamed. Lucy clutched the man she knew to be the wall between her and the fire, pleading with any gods that he wouldn't move. In one quick instant, the fire was gone, leaving behind only the subtle scent of ash. Natsu stared in horror at Loke, nearly dead as he protected Lucy. The orange-head vanished in golden light, Lucy slumping down to the floor unconscious.

"LUCY!"

Natsu ran over, checking her pulse and gently shaking her. She mumbled a bit, something incoherent, and cracked her eyes open at him. Almost as quickly as she had opened them, tears began to pour out. She leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. Slightly awkward and embarrassed, Natsu still managed to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You okay, Lucy?"

He received no answer. He didn't expect to.

_The girl examined her hands. They were clean, albeit a bit shaky, but they had been covered in blood not long ago. Her hair had stained red, and so had her hands. How appropriate. Looking out on the future, she realized she had no more place here. She picked up the pistol on the ground, and shot herself in the head. She would never kill again, nor would she create misery. The girl wished Lucy the best of luck, and died._

_**Well, that was strange and surreal, but I think I did it mild justice. For explanation's sake, the girl in italics was the darker part of Lucy's mind born during the time she was abused by her father. After coming to her senses, that darker part of her realized that while she wanted revenge, she could not do it at the cost of her friends. So, she terminated herself and all the painful memories via the gunshot. Make sense? God I hope so.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I'm back! I won't say too much, just write this time. XD**

Natsu found Lucy's keys in the corner of the cell and helped her attach them back to her belt. They seemed to give her some measure of peace of mind, but they weren't enough to fully remove the trauma she had gone through. It had been hard to suppress his anger when he had noticed the bruises and dried blood on her body and clothes. All he wanted to do right now was burn the whole damn place down with her bastard of a father inside. Knocking out the guard had been easy, but now he was lost. He didn't know where Jude would be, and he was almost afraid to ask Lucy. She looked so fragile, like she might break if she even moved.

"Lucy, I need to find your father. Can you lead me to him? If not, it's alright, it would just make this easier."

She didn't speak a word, just walked on ahead of him almost zombie-like. Her silence and obvious shock made him wonder if perhaps there had been more than just torture involved. Questioning her now was a bad idea, though, so he quietly followed her. There were no guards, so Natsu assumed that Lucy knew the place better than he had hoped. Her hand strayed to her keys, fingering each one as if reassuring herself that they were really there. It just about broke his heart. Lucy wound around another corner before drawing to a stop in front of two large doors.

"Is this where he would be?"

Lucy nodded mutely. Natsu pushed her gently behind him, giving them enough space for his attack on the door. Sucking in his breath, he recalled the words to activate the first spell his father had taught him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Jude watched in shock as the doors to his meeting hall were blown open with great force and fire, knocking everyone in the room off their feet. He himself, though at the very back of the room, was forced back until he hit a wall. The impact hurt, but he was not injured. The smoke billowed high, and tables caught on fire.

"Jude Heartphilia, show yourself."

Allowing himself to be shocked for a moment as he recognized the voice calling him, Jude stepped forward with his hand on the lacrima in his pocket. Even if one did not possess magic, one could use it.

"May I have the honor of knowing who I am actually speaking with? Clearly you were not the doctor I was expecting. What happened to him? Did you kill him?"

The smoke cleared enough for him to make out the figure of the pink-haired young man and his daughter behind him. Obviously the boy was a mage like his daughter, but he had not seen such power exercised by a singular mage yet.

"I would never kill someone that did not deserve to die, nor would I harm someone not in my way, unlike you. My name is Natsu Dragneel, and you have declared war on Fairy Tail."

Natsu felt the flames creep up his body as his anger grew. He longed to incinerate Jude Heartphilia, but so far, unfortunately, all his actions warranted was arrest. If he killed him, he himself would end up in jail.

"You mean that gang of rebels my daughter joined up with several years ago? Do you think that I am scared of your magic tricks? What nonsense has she spun to you that has you all worked up? Stand down, boy. I am sure we can come to an agreement."

"I don't think so."

Jude watched as the boy moved, so quickly his eyes almost didn't track it. He remained where he was though, and rubbed his thumb on the lacrima. A black spike made entirely of magic energy shot out of the floor, forcing the boy to dodge it. More spikes came out, keeping the boy from getting too close. Natsu cursed under his breath. NOW the man had done it. Resisting arrest made him able to be killed, and Natsu intended to do just that.

Gray breathed heavily, wishing this damn ache in his ribs would just quit already. Wendy had arrived to heal him, but had only been able to do so much. He glanced around at the group now stalking through the town, searching for clues as to the whereabouts of Natsu and Lucy while trying not to attract too much attention. They didn't need those two dragonslayers showing up again. He wandered away from the rest of the group, deciding to venture out on his own for a couple minutes. Not that he was ever really alone. Juvia was currently trying to follow him without him noticing.

"It's alright, Juvia, you can come, too."

"Thank you, Gray!"

She bumped into a little kid in her haste, one that was clearly bad news. The kid couldn't be more than twelve, but he had a knife in his hand and a malicious look on his face.

"Juvia is so sorry!"

Gray turned around to watch the exchange, eyes narrowed. He had a bad feeling about this for some reason. He knew why in one minute. The kid waved the knife in Juvia's face, slashing her lightly on the cheek.

"Ice-make, Cage!"

The kid fell over when his cage entrapped him, knocking the knife out of his hands. Gray checked Juvia's face, relieved to see that it was only a scratch.

"What the hell were you thinking, kid? Do you have a problem with girls or something? Apologize!"

"I'm not going to apologize!"

"You brat!"

Gray shrunk the cage a bit, cramping the kid up.

"Now, I have a choice for you. Either you tell me if you've seen any strange people around town recently, or I shrink that cage until you explode."

"Okay! The only strange guy I've seen lately was the one that punched a wall!"

"Why was it so strange?"

"Because his fist was on fire!"

Gray let the cage go, relief flooding his system. Natsu had been here, apparently unharmed and a little pissed off. The boy hadn't mentioned a girl, so he assumed the reason Natsu was pissed was because something happened to Lucy. Neither one of them could be very far.

"Has Gray noticed the strange building on the top of the hill? It looks very strange to Juvia."

Gray turned his head up, noticing the building for the first time. It looked like a medieval castle, just with nice landscaping. Abruptly, a puff of smoke rose up from it. Gray grabbed Juvia's hand, dragging her back to the main group with him.

"Erza! Natsu and Lucy are up in that castle! Something has to be wrong!"

Erza's eyes went steely, and she stared at the castle.

"Let's go, then. We don't want to miss the party."

**This came out a little shorter than I liked, but it seemed an appropriate chapter end. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! So, I have a poll posted on my profile regarding my writing, and I would really appreciate it if I could get some participants. If I don't, I'm not going to complain, but I sure would love it if I got feedback. The poll will remain open until August 1****st****. Thanks!**

Lucy watched in muted horror as Natsu failed to land anywhere near her father, his anger manifesting in the flames erupting throughout the room. She wanted to grab her keys, but her shame kept her hand clenched firmly in a fist. That hand had ripped a man's heart out, and had _enjoyed _it. The thought made her utterly sick. Her father's eyes found hers, her heart chilling when he smiled at her. A tear coursed down her cheek. He had done this. Her own father had made her a monster, and there was nothing she could do to erase the guilt or the memory of his screams for help. She could still see the pleading look in his eyes as she sunk her nails into his chest. Feel the ribs crushing between her fingers. Taste the blood as she licked those fingers. Lucy promptly threw up on the floor next to her, tears openly pouring down her face now. How was she supposed to deal with this?

Her mind flashed back to a happy memory of her family before everything went to hell. Her father had finished work early, arriving home with roses for her mother and a new doll for her. She named the doll Michelle, and told her father it was her new sister. He had laughed, a genuine one that had sparked a roomful of laughter, a glorious sound in the domed center hall of their mansion. That had been the last time she had seen her father laugh like that.

Natsu roared in fury, realizing he needed help now.

"Lucy!"

There was no reply, much to his horror and concern. He pulled a turn after dodging another bolt and was surprised to find her just standing there. A deadpan stare occupied her typically lifeless eyes, and he could clearly smell tears and vomit from here. His anger only rose in her pain.

"LUCY! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT! I NEED YOUR HELP, DAMMIT!"

"She is unable to help you, foolish boy. Do you think that after ripping a man to pieces she will be of any help to you?"

Natsu couldn't help it. He froze in place, staring at this man who had made his daughter's life hell.

"You made her kill someone?"

"Well, that possession energy did, but yes, she laughed while she dismembered one of my men in the hallway. I imagine she's reliving it right now. It would take one hell of a distraction to make her useful again."

More bolts shot out from the ceiling, so Natsu gave up the ground he had gained and began to fall back toward Lucy. She didn't move from her place. He finally got close enough to grab her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Lucy, please. Whatever happened is in the past, and I need you. Please."

She didn't answer. He shook her a little harder, hearing the bolts getting ready for another assault.

"Lucy! You're my best friend! I need you right now!"

"Why would you need a killer, Natsu?"

Throwing tact and caution to the wind, Natsu kissed her full on the lips. Lucy's eyes widened in shock, hands unclenching in order to fist the front of his shirt. Common sense told her to stop, but the part of her that needed someone rejoiced.

"I love you, Lucy Heartphilia, and that's not going to change, no matter what."

Lucy allowed herself a smile, one that quickly grew out of her control and overtook her sadness. The new tears on her cheeks were of happiness, and her hand found her keys very quickly.

"What was that you said about needing help?"

Natsu grinned as well, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy giggled, the sound filling the room with a cheerful melody.

Jude smirked when the melody became a scream that became silent. The boy fell to the floor, gray and cold, and his daughter collapsed beside him.

Erza heard the scream before she even opened the gates to the castle. It chilled her to the bone, mostly because she recognized it.

"LUCY!"

Gray vaulted the gates, blasting open the front doors with a wall of ice. He knew that whatever had ushered such a scream from Lucy had to be terrible because she was tough. Not hearing explosions or smelling smoke, Gray ran a little faster. It was quite possible that this had something to do with Natsu.

"Erza! I'm going ahead!"

"I'm right behind you!"

The rest of the group branched out, clearing the halls and floors so that they could get back out later. A sharp cry of alarm halted them.

"Wait for me! You're going to need my help, I think!"

Wendy ran up, skidding to a stop next to the two other mages, panting. Gray hoisted her up on his shoulders so he could use his hands and still carry her. Gray prayed they weren't too late. He had lost Natsu once before when Igneel had died, and now he could be losing him again. He wasn't sure why he felt that it was Natsu that was hurt this time around, but the feeling sure was convincing. If Natsu was gone, the guild would collapse again. Lucy would never be the same, and neither would he. He had to smile to himself, because if anyone ever knew that he thought this much of Natsu, his reputation as Natsu's rival/friend would be dissolved, and that just wouldn't be as much fun, now would it?

**So I made a reflective chapter . . . huh. Now what I was going for, but it works, I think. Let me know, and don't forget about my poll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is going to be the last chapter I post for another week because I'm going on vacation and will not be taking any electronic devices besides my phone. Remember, please vote on my poll!**

Lucy numbly stared at Natsu, now barely breathing and ash-colored. His hand was cold, so cold she could swear he was already dead, but the faint sound of his breathing kept her holding on. Jude waited on his daughter's reaction to this blow she had been dealt. So far, she seemed to be rather lucid.

"Are you happy now, Jude? You've stolen everything from me; my childhood, my freedom, and now my best friend that I might have loved. Are you prepared to pay the price for my life?"

She gripped her keys, holding on to Virgo's key, knowing she would be most helpful in avoiding these black magic monsters. As soon as she touched her key, though, she dropped it in shock. She had no magic power. Where had her power gone?!

"Oh dear, Lucy, it seems you're out of magic. I guess I should have told you that the cell you were in sucked it all dry. You won't have any magic for a couple days, at least. What will you do now?"

A black tendril shot down, barely missing her. She grabbed Natsu, clutching him close to her. His breath lightly fanned over her neck even as she felt the tears rolling down her face again. She couldn't protect herself; how could she protect him? Jude watched while his daughter attempted to shield the boy from the magic attacks, only succeeding in damaging herself. After a couple minutes of her blood being spilt all over the floor, Jude called the magic off. The only one that would kill his daughter was himself. He took out the pistol he kept in his jacket pocket.

"You see, I'm not the one who paid for your life. Your boyfriend here did. Too bad he didn't know that I'm a thief, not a negotiator. Your deaths will make my world better. Thank you, Lucy. You delivered his life to me on a platter."

His daughter didn't respond, just hung her head, blood pouring out of her nose and mouth. Jude placed the gun to her head.

"Is there anything you would like me to relate to your guild mates when they arrive, if they arrive?"

She was silent for a moment, but Jude waited. He knew she would have something to say. This stupid brat always did. At first he didn't hear it, Lucy's mumbling. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but it didn't seem all that important. The mumbling got a little louder until he could catch occasional words that he couldn't make use of.

"Speak louder, Lucy. I can't hear you."

Lucy bit her lip before continuing. She understood that this would be her last spell, her last stand, because using this spell would cost more magic than she had, which meant it would use her life force to supply it. She would die, but so would this bastard. Natsu didn't stand a chance at survival if Fairy Tail wasn't here by now.

"_Open thy malevolent gate._ _O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!__**URANO METRIA!"**_

__The last thing she saw was her father's horrified face as he realized what she had done. She allowed a smile and whispered a silent farewell to Fairy Tail.

Natsu felt the warm sensation of magic surround him like a cocoon. Whoever had done this was outputting entirely too much magic in one shot. The smell of cinnamon hit his nose, so he breathed in the magic, breathing a little easier as it game him more strength and cleared his head. His eyes shot open only to widen in utter shock. The universe was around him, moving at speeds almost too fast for him to follow. All the entities in the universe, planets and stars alike, were bombarding a man under a black shield. The shield became transparent for one moment, and he realized that Jude was under the shield. Turning around, he had fear grip his heart when he saw Lucy supplying the magic for this monster of a spell. He sucked in the magic, hoping he could eat enough of it to create an attack. Lucy's life might hinge on it. The magic heated his extremities, but heat he was used to.

"Thanks, Lucy."

Aware that the spell he was about to cast had a name, he grinned in anticipation.

"Unison Raid: **ROAR OF THE ZODIAC'S DRAGON!**"

Gray grabbed Erza's arm before she blew the door down, feeling a rumbling beneath his feet. Erza's eyes widened, and she threw him to the ground.

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

All the Fairy Tail members hit the floor as the walls and doors around them disintegrated in a magical blast full of superheated stars flooded the room. The screams of the Heartphilia guards filled their ears, a horrible noise to accompany such a beautiful sight. A more familiar scream rang out, one that chilled Erza's blood. Natsu never screamed like that, but there was no doubt that it was him. The stars began to wink out; Erza took her chance. She leapt to her feet, dragging Gray with her. Upon stepping over the remains of the walls, Erza couldn't help the panicked gasp that left her. Lucy was dissolving with the starlight, hovering just above a bloodied, crying Natsu. He kept trying to grab her hand, but she wasn't even tangible anymore. Lucy looked at each of her friends, knowing her time was almost up.

"Thank you, everyone. It is over. I am free, and I will next meet you as a free woman. Take care of my keys, Natsu. I love you."

With that, their friend vanished. Natsu stared in mute horror at the spot where Lucy had just floated, her scent still permeating the blood flowing out of his nose. The blood loss began to get to him, pulling him back into the blackness. Gray ran forward, grabbing Natsu before he could hit the ground.

"WENDY!"

**That's a wrap! Not quite a cliffhanger, but still not conclusive. I hope to hear from you guys, and thanks for reading and reviewing! Don't forget my poll; it's very important! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I kinda lied about that being the last chapter for a week. I got the writing bug, and decided to give you guys the last chapter. I know that's awful sudden and I gave you no warning (I am SO SORRY) but I'm here. I hit it. I hope you guys have enjoyed this ride as much as I have, and enjoy!**

2 months later

Natsu lit another stack of paperwork on fire, pissed beyond belief. Of all the research that had been done on Celestial Mages, not one piece of paper, book, or resource of any kind mentioned what happened if they ran out of magic power. She could not be dead. Normal people that die don't dissolve. This had been the last day she had to come back to them before her name went on the missing person's wall. It had taken all his efforts to convince the guild not to immediately put her name on the memorial wall. He vented some of his anger and sadness on the table, satisfied to hear it crack beneath his fist. Gray opened the door quietly, heart broken by the sight of his friend in so much pain. Everyone had cried for Lucy, but most were attempting to put their lives back together now. Not Natsu. He had never recovered.

"Hey, Natsu. It's time. You want to do it, or should I?"

"I'm doing it, Gray. We've talked about this."

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind. You should go before it gets too late."

Natsu declined to answer Gray's last comment, instead grabbing the can of blue spray paint and gold glitter he had chosen for Lucy's name. He pushed past Gray, trying not to meet the sad eyes around him. Everyone knew what he was doing. Natsu exited Fairy Tail, just wanting to be done. Twenty minutes later, he was. Lucy's name stood out among the others, letters curly and sparkly as her magic.

Loke wandered under the bridge near Fairy Tail, completely lost in thought. Today was the day Lucy was officially a missing person. Sadly, even he, her spirit, did not know what had happened to his mistress. He had searched for her everywhere his magic would permit him. The only thing he had to show for his efforts was a golden key he wasn't familiar with. A month ago, when he had found it, the thought had troubled him, but after asking the Celestial Spirit King, he had been informed that the key belonged to a spirit on the same power level as the zodiac but wasn't a zodiac herself. Unfortunately, with no celestial spirit mage to summon her, there was no way he could meet her. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone crying. After moving out from under the bridge, he found Natsu at the base of the wall, a complete mess.

"Natsu? You okay?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay? I haven't cried this hard since Igneel left me. Where have you been, Loke?"

"Everywhere. I didn't find her, if you're wondering. I did find this, though."

Loke offered him the key, knowing that Natsu had Lucy's keys back in his apartment.

"She would have wanted you to have it, seeing as you're the only key collector left. Take good care of it. I don't know anything about the spirit."

"Thanks."

Loke wandered away, leaving Natsu to examine the key. It looked like all the other zodiac keys, except the symbol on it was clearly not zodiac. It was difficult to make out, but it appeared to be handcuffs. Strange. Natsu stuck it in his pocket, making his way back to his apartment. He ran through the fields and across town, trying not to focus too much on the scenery that reminded him of the first time he met her. Hauling himself into his window via the fire exit, he pulled Lucy's key ring out of the box he had made for it.

"Hurry back, Lucy. You have to summon this new key and make it feel like it's home, just like you always did."

6 months later

Another monster fell under the inferno most knew as the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. The fire he used could destroy anything, but many reported that something was wrong with the fire dragon slayer. The fire that seemed to leak through his skin failed to reach his eyes. Rather, they were cold as ice, and lacked any emotion other than, perhaps, sadness?

Natsu listened to the jingle of Lucy's keys on his belt as he took down monster after monster. This mission wasn't difficult, but it was tedious. He had taken to carrying her keys a couple weeks ago; they could comfort him on these supposedly-harder missions. It gave him more objective; nothing was allowed to touch them. Just then, he heard them jingle unnaturally. A growl forced its way out of his throat; someone had touched her keys. He pulled the keys off his belt, holding them up in front of the offending monster.

"You're going to die for touching these."

The scent of magic practically smacked him in the face, leaving Natsu staring at the keys in his hand, which had begun to glow. They shone brighter and brighter, blinding him. He dropped the keys, falling to his knees and desperately coving his eyes to protect them from the light.

"Open your eyes, Natsu Dragneel. You have proved that you will protect the life of Lucy Heartphilia. Your reward will be great."

The ethereal voice faded as Natsu opened his eyes, the light far less bright now, but still swirling in a storm before him. The monsters had all been disintegrated in the light, so he didn't worry about being hurt. The light began to pull together in a distinctly human form, one Natsu knew way too well.

"LUCY!"

Said girl fell forward into his arms, unconscious but whole and very much alive. The key ring settled on the ground, and Natsu noted that it was missing the key Loke had given him.

"Hi, Natsu. I was the key, you know? I never thought I would become that which I wielded. Thanks for summoning me."

Natsu laughed through his tears, running a hand through her loose hair.

"Anytime, Lucy."

The guild stared in shock, happiness, and wonder as Lucy hopped off Natsu's back, eyes a bit tired but smile as wide as always.

"Hello, everyone! It's good to be back!"

**And, that's where I'm going to leave it. If anyone wants a serious epilogue, I could write one when I get back, but it would be a little disjointed. However, I would oblige if someone asked for it. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you guys on my next project! Thanks! XD**


	16. Epilogue

Lucy exited the downtown boutique, satisfied with herself. She had managed to secure a position as a designer for the small shop; what with it being a brand new store that created all its own clothes, they needed all the help they could get. Guild missions were great, but there weren't always enough to go around. It didn't help that she was still recovering her magic from being a key for two months. As a result, Natsu, Gray, and Erza had been doing mission after mission and could be gone for months at a time. She rarely saw them anymore, particularly Natsu, who also took solo missions. She subconsciously pressed a hand to her heart, trying in vain to ease the ache that always arose when she thought about him and he wasn't there.

"Lucy! Wait up!"

Her heart jumped in her chest, and she dropped her purse in surprise and hope. Whirling around, she searched for the man that accompanied that voice. He pushed his way through the crowd on the street, a smile nearly breaking his face in half. Lucy threw herself into his open arms, thanking God that Gray had come back from this one unharmed. Gray laughed, spinning her around once.

"Hey, sis. How's it been?"

"You stupid idiot, you know how I feel about being stuck here. Thank God you're okay. Are Natsu and Erza-?"

"Erza is fine, but Natsu took a nasty shot to the head. Wendy's checking him out, but I suspect he'll be fine. Come on, I know I'm not the one you want to see right now."

Lucy punched him lightly on the shoulder, but didn't deny it. This particular mission they had taken had lasted three months, and she _missed _Natsu. Gray grabbed her hand while she grabbed her purse, and they ran through the streets, laughing at all the bewildered faces. When they arrived at the guild portal, they were surprised to find Levy pacing outside with a grumpy look on her face.

"What's up, Levy?"

Said girl sighed in what seemed to be relief at the sight of Lucy and Gray. She ran over, grabbing Lucy's shoulders and shaking them slightly.

"Thank God, Lucy! You need to get in there! Gajeel and Natsu got into a fight, and they're tearing the guild apart!"

The portal suddenly glowed, and a fuming Erza was thrown out at their feet.

"Erza! Are you alright!"

"Lucy. Nice to see you. I am fine, but a certain fire dragonslayer will not be when I get back in there."

Struck by a brilliant idea, Lucy pulled Erza aside. She whispered in her ear, barely containing her excitement. Erza blushed slightly, but nodded. Gray and Levy watched in horror. This could not end well.

Natsu blocked a punch, from who he wasn't sure, but dealt one almost as quickly. He heard the doors slam open and smelled the stripper, Erza, and someone with a scent similar to Lucy's.

"Everyone, STOP!"

Erza's demon yell caused everyone, including Natsu to stop fighting and face Titania at full attention. Natsu jumped up on a table so he could see, confused by the sight of the person that smelled like Lucy. It was a boy!

"We have a new guild member. Meet Xander Heartphilia, Lucy's cousin. I expect everyone to treat him with their fullest respect."

The boy looked up at Natsu, who almost fell off the table at the obvious resemblance to Lucy the younger boy bore. Xander made his way through the now-quiet crowd, standing at the foot of the table Natsu stood on.

"Are you Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. My cousin wasn't kidding when she said you were hot. Do you always run around without a shirt? If not, you should. It suits you."

Everyone in the guild's jaws dropped except Erza's. She merely cleared her throat and smiled a little. Natsu just stared at Xander, disbelief written all over him.

"Oh, by the way, I'm gay, just so everyone knows. How about you, Dragneel? 'Cause I'd have a go with you any day, granted my cousin doesn't mind."

The guild watched in shock as Natsu fell off the table in a dead faint. Erza came up behind Xander and put her hand on his shoulder. A bright yellow light surrounded both of them; after it dissipated, the guild began laughing hysterically. Lucy stood there, a cheeky grin on her face and one eye shut in a wink. Erza and Lucy dragged Natsu into the infirmary, setting him up on one of the beds.

"I'll take it from here, Erza."

"Very well. Make sure you see me before you leave today; I'd like to catch up."

"Don't worry, me too."

Erza shut the door behind her, leaving them alone in the infirmary. Lucy stroked Natsu's hair, easily finding the gash Gray had mentioned on his forehead. After bandaging it, she leaned down to his ear.

"Natsu, wake up."

He bolted upright, nearly shoving her off the bed.

"Easy there. You should-"

Lucy got cut off by Natsu's lips on her own, but she really didn't mind. She'd missed this. She'd missed him.

"This isn't a dream, right, Lucy?"

"No, Natsu, it's not. You didn't hit your head that hard."

"Thank goodness, because I missed the hell out of you, Lucy."

As they kissed on the infirmary bed, Lucy felt the happiness her heart had been bursting with previously beginning to ebb, replaced by dread of the future: his inevitable departure for another long mission. She didn't have the heart to tell him she wanted him to stay, because she knew that would impede his happiness. She silently cursed herself for even considering a selfish wish like that. But if she kept her silence, he would leave again, and she would be breaking her own heart. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that she had moved away from Natsu, who was staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"You okay, Lucy?"

This was it. This was her only chance to tell him she wasn't sure she could go on like this. At this rate, her fantasy of having a little family and settling down was not going to include Natsu, no matter how much she loved him.

"I'm not sure I can keep doing this. We've been together a year, and I've only seen you enough to count the occasions on my fingers. I want a life, Natsu, not a fling. If you can't give that to me, I won't make a big deal out of it, but I want someone consistent. I've lived on the edge too long. I even got a job today, a job! And I think I'm going to get a house soon. I might even retire from the guild since my magic—"

Natsu had planted one warm finger firmly on her lips, effectively silencing her. She struggled not to cry, but a tear was beginning to slip out. She choked a little, the slight sob turning into full-on waterworks. Natsu pulled her close, letting her cry, feeling his heart starting to break with every sob. He'd hurt her, and he knew that now. The small package in his pocket felt heavier with every passing second. He'd planned on giving it to her on this trip home, but now, he realized he had been a fool to think it would have been so simple.

"You know you ramble too much when you're upset, right, Lucy?"

She chuckled a little through the tears, trying to pull herself back together. Now that she had said her peace, she felt a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Just, forget about what I said."

"No, I'm not going to forget what you said. Every word you say is important, and those were probably some of the most important words you've said to me yet other than, "Natsu, you're a long-lost member of Fairy Tail." All I ask is that you give me a little time to think about what you've told me."

"I can live with that. Let's get out of here. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. You know mine is a mess."

"Well, mine is too, so you come around 5 and I'll have dinner ready, okay?"

"Sounds good to me. See you later."

Lucy didn't miss his abrupt departure from the room, nor his failure to kiss her good-bye. It hurt.

There was a knock on her door at 5 sharp, a little unusual for Natsu, but then again, this was dinner. She wiped her hands on her apron, turned the pasta sauce off, and ran to the door. He was dressed a little nicer than usual, a button down and shorts, but she had planned on changing out of her cooking clothes anyway.

"Welcome. I made pasta, and there's extra spicy meat sauce on the stove, just how you like it. I'm going to go change, but you can help yourself."

"Thanks."

Natsu watched her ascend the stairs, a sigh escaping him. He was nervous as hell. This might be the defining moment of his life; he could not screw it up. He took the liberty of pouring her a glass of water and himself one as well, then made their plates. Pasta with butter and a touch of Parmesan cheese for her, pasta with plenty of extra spicy meat sauce for him. He almost laughed. At some point this past year, they had fallen into a routine and he hadn't even noticed.

"Natsu? Thanks for making the plates. You okay? You're zoning out."

He just stared at her. He would never get over how beautiful she was, especially when she wasn't trying. Somehow, she could make a smock and leggings look as stunning as a formal dress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's eat."

Dinner passed in silence, the only sound the occasional fork scraping a porcelain plate. Natsu couldn't work up the courage to say anything. Give him a monster any day; dealing with life was far harder. When he finally got the words right in his head, he opened his mouth, only to find them both simultaneously saying,

"I'm sorry."

Natsu gestured for her to go first, bracing himself for the worst.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier. No one deserves to have their life evaluated so brutally, least of all you. I had no right to apply my vision to you; that's not fair. If we are in a relationship, I have to respect you just as much as you respect me. I was emotional and overwhelmed."

"Stop lying, Lucy. I always know when you're lying. What you said earlier was the honest truth. Now you listen to me. I'm not going to justify my actions, because it would all sound stupid. I've been living it up on missions and I left you here, alone. I've not been much of a friend let alone boyfriend to you lately. I understand if you want to leave. I've done some thinking, and I've decided that there's no way in hell I'm letting you go unless you point blank tell me to leave. If you want me to stay, I'm staying right here."

Lucy struggled not to cry at his kind words. When she felt stable enough to talk, she set her hand on his across the table.

"I don't want you to leave. I just want a life."

"I know that, Lucy. That's why I got you this."

Natsu slid the small box across the table, taking pleasure in her wide eyes. Even if she refused him, he would never forget this moment as long as he lived. Lucy's hands shook as she regarded the box, seemingly unsure of whether they should open it. They did though, and the tears ran thick and fast. She clutched the box to her chest. Natsu stood from his chair and held her close, tyring not to let himself cry as well.

"So what do you say, Lucy? Want to marry me and start that life you were dreaming about?"

"Yes. I really do, Natsu."

It wasn't perfect, it wasn't easy, and it wasn't traditional. They had a lot to go through, and had been through a lot more. But for one night, the only evidence that things didn't go according to plan was the two half-eaten plates of pasta cooling on the table. Somehow, the couple upstairs had a feeling that would be happening more often from now on.

The End

**Thank you guys so much for requesting an epilogue, and I'm only sorry that it took so long. I've been going through some stuff lately, and I'm probably going to be taking a break from writing for a little while. If anyone feels like throwing a line out, I'm always willing to chat, but for now, I'm going to put my life back together. Thank you so much for your support, and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Love,**

** Chandler**


End file.
